


No one must know

by Diana924



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Grief/Mourning, Historical References, M/M, Omega Verse, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non aveva mai creduto di poter trovare davvero la sua anima gemella.





	No one must know

Non aveva mai creduto di poter trovare davvero la sua anima gemella.

Molti conducevano una vita tranquilla senza nemmeno aspettarselo, o come i suoi genitori mandavano all’aria matrimoni generando scandali e figli odiati da entrambi i fratellastri. Sua madre gli aveva parlato di come si era sentita quando aveva conosciuto suo padre e di come avesse deciso che fosse meglio vivere affrontando la società a testa alta piuttosto che continuare a fingere di voler bene a suo marito, per questo entrambi quando avevano visto la loro anima gemella non ci avevano pensato due volte.

E a quello era abituato, come i suoi fratelli era figlio di una coppia di innamorati ed era cresciuto con l’idea che poteva capitargli e che se fosse stato così doveva fare di tutto pur di poter essere libero di amare la sua anima gemella ma mai avrebbe pensato che la sua anima gemella sarebbe stato un uomo.

Edward Drummond lo aveva colpito dal momento preciso in cui si erano incontrati, erano stati subito in sintonia e quello che era accaduto in Francia … era stato bello e divertente ma non voleva significare nulla si era detto, la sua anima gemella non poteva essere un uomo, meglio una cameriera o una popolana che un uomo aveva pensato quando ancora lottava contro quel sentimento. In Scozia invece Alfred Paget si era infine arreso all’evidenza: Edward Drummond era il suo Alpha e l’unica cosa che davvero voleva era trascorrere il resto della vita con lui, con discrezione perché sapeva bene come un pettegolezzo potesse distruggere una carriera.

Drummond lo amava ma era stato troppo irruento, non c’era bisogno che tutti sapessero di loro, sua sorella lady Sidney su quello era stata chiara: discrezione sempre e comunque che di scandali in famiglia ne avevano già avuti abbastanza. Era sicuro però che sarebbe riuscito a farsi perdonare, Drummond doveva perdonarlo, era il suo Alpha e il suo compito era prendersi cura di lui … poi tutto sarebbe andato bene.

Poi aveva sentito quel rumore sordo al cuore e aveva intuito che era accaduto qualcosa di sbagliato. Era stato grato a lady Montague Douglas Scott, la vecchia duchessa aveva saputo esattamente cosa fare consigliandogli di piangere Drummond in privato, nessuno doveva sapere che aveva trovato la sua anima gemella e lo aveva perso a causa di un pezzo, quello sarebbe stato un dolore solamente suo che non avrebbe dovuto condividere con nessuno perché nessuno lo avrebbe realmente capito. E per fortuna lady Cooke era stata presente, la beta era molto intelligente e chiedeva poco alla vita, sarebbero sicuramente diventati amici ma il resto …gran parte del suo cuore era morto quando gli era stata portata via la sua anima gemella, l’unica persona che avrebbe davvero potuto amare e lui senza Edward drummond si sentiva solamente come un morto che camminava, tutto non sarebbe più stato come prima."


End file.
